Contrairement à ce qu'ils disent
by eysselia
Summary: Ushijima n'aime pas Oikawa, quoi qu'en dise les autres. Bien qu'il préférerait sans doute qu'il ne disent rien vu que ça lui retombe forcément dessus. OS pour la UshiTen Week.


_C'est la TenUshi Week ou UshiTen, comme vous préférez. Donc forcément au moins un os pour l'un des meilleur couples ^^ (après le IwaOi, mais bon on se refait pas hein). Et puis parce qu'Ushijima ne s'interresse pas à Oikawa !_

 _Un grand merci à CrimsonRealm qui a corrigé ce texte ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture._

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à parler avec Yamaga ou Ohira, pour Ushijima. Le premier peut-être tout simplement par la force des choses, à s'être retrouvés dans la même classe, ou peut-être parce qu'il lui signalait quand il était impoli envers quelqu'un. Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa savait que, des fois, sa franchise blessait les autres. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas toujours conscience. Quant au second, c'était tout simplement une personne très calme qui ne s'énervait jamais et avec qui il était facile de discuter.

Bien sûr, le pointu appréciait ses autres coéquipiers, mais pour avoir passé les deux années précédentes dans la même classe que Semi et Tendou, il savait à quel point les deux pouvaient se révéler fatigants. L'un, sous sa face d'ange, prenait feu plus vite que du foin, et l'autre avait, il fallait l'avouer, quelques tendances au sarcasme et au sadisme. Quant aux plus jeunes... rien qu'y penser lui donnait mal à la tête, parfois. Oh, ils étaient gentils, pour la plupart. Bon, Kawanishi était encore plus émotionnellement et socialement inapte que lui, du moins c'était ce que s'accordait à dire toute l'équipe. Tendou lui avait simplement dit : « Si toi tu es vide, lui, c'est carrément le néant ». Puis, disons qu'entre son manque de tact et le manque de compréhension de Goshiki, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Sans compter que le plus jeune ressemblait vraiment à un chiot, parfois. Les chiots, c'est mignon et fatigant. Shirabu aussi avait cette soif d'apprendre incessante, sauf qu'il avait parfois la mauvaise tendance à être comme Semi et à s'enflammer un peu trop vite. Il y avait une autre raison au fait qu'il se sentait parfois mal à l'aise avec le jeune passeur. Mais celle-là, Ushijima préférait ne pas y penser.

Donc, autant il aimait ses coéquipiers, autant il préférait parfois être avec Yamaga et Ohira. C'était vraiment plus reposant que Semi et Tendou. Pas qu'il le dirait à l'un ou l'autre. Il était certes honnête, mais pas masochiste pour autant. Le passeur prenait la mouche trop facilement. Quant au rouge... non, décidément, il ne voulait vraiment pas se souvenir de ce qu'il encourait.

Et puis, au moins, il évitait les commérages. Si Yamaga aimait les rumeurs croustillantes, le libero avait aussi suffisamment de tact pour leur épargner ça, à lui et Ohira.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il fut vraiment surpris quand il les trouva tous deux participant activement à la conversation de leur coéquipier sur son prétendu béguin pour Oikawa. Et légèrement dépressif de découvrir que c'était ce que l'on croyait de lui. Il était obsédé par le volley, pas par le brun, merci bien.

— N'est-il pas amoureux du capitaine de Seijou ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Goshiki poser la question un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle du club.

— Quoi, tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? C'est pourtant plutôt évident, commenta Semi.

Tendou explosa de rire comme si la conversation était drôle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le croie intéressé par Oikawa, hein ?

— Il l'est depuis le collège, crut bon de préciser Yamaga. Le petit ami d'Oikawa doit le haïr.

Non, il ne l'était pas, il admirait » seulement son talent de passeur. Et puis, de toute façon, le brun était effectivement en couple ou amoureux d'Iwaizumi.

— Parce qu'en plus, Oikawa est casé ? s'exclama, incrédule, le première année.

— Avec son ace, je crois, réfléchit Ohira. Peut-être que les deux l'intéressent, qui sait ?

Un bruit sourd retentit et Ushijima devina que Tendou avait dû s'écrouler au sol tellement il riait. Vraiment, des fois, il ne le comprenait pas.

— Ushijima-san n'est sûrement pas du genre à briser un couple ni à vouloir quelque chose à trois, tenta de le défendre Shirabu. Et il n'est sûrement pas amoureux d'Oikawa depuis si longtemps.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu préférais un quatuor ou parce que tu n'as aucune chance, rigola Tendou.

— Satori, le reprit Ohira pour défendre son kouhai.

— Il a raison, tu n'as juste aucune chance, Shirabu, l'enfonça Semi. Il est trop intéressé par un brun passeur d'une autre équipe.

Ushijima soupira de derrière la porte, il allait devoir se montrer avant que ça n'empire. Et, au passage, mettre les choses au clair.

— C'est plutôt évident que notre capitaine en pince pour celui d'Aoba, commenta Kawanishi, établissant un silence royal dans la salle.

Ushijima se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, un sentiment de trahison ultime. Si même l'ailier de seconde année s'y mettait, alors là, il avait un petit problème.

— Il a même été le voir après que Seijou ait perdu, finit son kouhai comme si de rien n'était.

Wakatoshi gela. Ce n'était plus un petit problème qu'il avait maintenant, mais le risque d'une troisième guerre mondiale. D'accord, il serait le seul à la subir. Sauf qu'il aimait pouvoir s'asseoir.

— Ha oui ? demanda la voix soudain calme et un peu froide du rouge de l'équipe.

Pour le coup, Tendou ne riait plus du tout, et Ushijima savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir marcher droit non plus.

Un instant, il pensa fuir, mais, comme ça ne changerait rien à son destin, il préféra rentrer histoire d'éviter d'avoir un sort encore pire s'il laissait la discussion continuer.

— Oikawa ne m'intéresse pas, affirma-t-il évitant soigneusement le regard rempli d'espoir de Shirabu. Sauf en tant que passeur. Et strictement en tant que passeur.

La tête de ses coéquipiers lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot. Il laissa tomber, que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Il n'avait pas le droit de leur révéler qu'il sortait en fait avec un certain contreur central jaloux et sadique qui avait des cheveux rouges, puisque celui-ci avait refusé. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le retint de filer avec leurs coéquipiers.

Il déglutit nerveusement en se retrouvant seul avec Tendou. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme ce n'était pas possible.

— Alors, comme ça, tu as filé en douce pour aller parler avec Oikawa, hein ?

C'était juste que, des fois, la jalousie de Tendou était assez dure à gérer. Et lui qui espérait qu'ils ne feraient jamais rien dans la salle de club pendant la pratique...


End file.
